


Bowling Ball

by IMemeReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMemeReylo/pseuds/IMemeReylo
Summary: “An Uber service but instead of cars, they just put their middle finger in your pussy and their thumb in your ass. Then they just carry you to your destination like a bowling bowl.”“How much have you had to drink?”“A few...”In which Ben has a bit too much to drink, proposes an impossible concept and admits he’s in love with his roommate, Rey.





	Bowling Ball

“An Uber service but instead of cars, they just put their middle finger in your pussy and their thumb in your ass. Then they just carry you to your destination like a bowling bowl.”

That’s how Ben greets Rey at four in the morning. He woke her up by ringing their doorbell, whining something about losing his keys while he jammed his fingers through the letterbox.

“How much have you had to drink?” She sighs, unable to stop herself from smiling.

Of course, it’s easier to see the fun side of drunkenness when she’s also drunk but there’s something nice and simple about Ben when he’s like that. He lacks a filter for one, whiskey loosens his tongue and he seems just a bit more bolder and happier than the shy and reclusive man she has lived with for years.

“A few.”

The liar. 

Well, he obviously had more than a few.

“I mean, it’s not a feasible concept but I applaud your imagination,” she laughs out, wrapping her hands around his middle to balance him.

He wobbles on his feet, eyes unfocused, glazed and bloodshot but he smiles too and then plants his hand on her shoulder.

“I’d carry you around like a fucking bowling ball, Rey.”

So imagining his fingers stuffing her and filling her beyond capacity makes her squeak and blush bright red but he doesn’t seem to notice. Not when he’s struggling to stand straight or even verbalise properly. For that, she’s thankful.

Though it’s stupid to take him seriously, she does so anyway. It can’t hurt to think he wants her, at least for a night.

“And here I was thinking I was just your roommate who you had a slight dislike of.”

“I’ve never hated you, Rey, I fucking love you but how am I supposed to tell you that?”

It knocks her senseless.

“You just did.”

Realisation seems to dawn on him and he pushes past her, mumbling under his breath before falling on the couch, dropping like a rock. 

She loved him.

She always had.

But she always assumed those feelings were not shared and unreciprocated so she squashed them down, never daring to reveal it to him.

He’s drunk and she knows it but she follows him, nibbling her bottom lip and tries to think rationally and not hope so much.

She kneels on the rug and implores for him to look at her with a gentle threading of her fingers through his hair. It’s so soft and it seems to calm him. He opens his eyes, blinking as he gazes up at her. He smells like honey and whiskey, he looks like he swallowed an ocean full of it.

It leaves her intoxicated in return.

“I love you,” he whispers again.

“I love you, Ben.”

When he closes his eyes and his breathing levels, she hopes he remembers everything in the morning.

After a serious, sober talk, they needed to test out his Uber bowling bowl concept.


End file.
